Whiskers and Roses: A Ladybug story
by ShadeFlannery
Summary: Ruby Rose is the youngest student to get accepted into Beacon University. Blake Belladonna is a girl with a bad past, yet she was able to get into Beacon. Due to Blake being able to get in, rumours have sparked. Ruby has heard these rumours: "She's a criminal!" what will Ruby do when she finds out that she's sharing a dorm with said girl. let their weird love story unfold. AU


**(A/N): Hello Everyone! I'm Shade Flannery, but you may call me Shade. This is my first Fanfic on , I'll leave this A/n brief, This fanfiction is a University AU. The main pairing for this fanfic is: Ladybug(Blake X Ruby) and the side pairings are: (Jaune X Yang) (Weiss X Neo) Anyways there will be a lot more pairings that I will list in the ending A/N enjoy the Fanfic!**

Today is the day Ruby had been waiting for. Ruby worked her entire life for this opportunity that most don't get. Ruby got accepted to Beacon University, the most prestigious University in the whole Kingdom of Vale.

Ruby awoke just at the brink of dawn, due to the excitement that today held, today was the day when she would leave the island of Patch and finally head to Beacon University. "Ruby, Yang! Time for breakfast! Get down here!" Her father yelled to Ruby and her half sister Yang, who was also going to be attending Beacon for the next 4 years as an undergrad.

"Be right down dad!" Ruby yelled brimming with excitement, well yang was like a teenager just waking up begrudgingly.

Ruby and Yang's father had made a simple breakfast eggs and toast, though Ruby had enjoyed her last home-cooked meal for next four years, very thoroughly. Yang however did not. She had ate her food as if it were just another day. After the two finished breakfast Ruby sat on the couch and turned on the T.V and waited for yang to finish her morning routine.

Well Ruby was watching T.V she had noticed that yang was taking longer than she usually does, finding this odd Ruby had decided to go take a look and find out what's taking so long. When Ruby finally made it up the stairs she could hear a faint sobbing from Yang's room. "I know... I'm going to miss you too... I can't keep this relationship going anymore... I'm sorry..." Ruby walked into Yang's room slowly, as to not alert her sister of her own presence.

As Ruby was sneaking up to Yang who moments ago, was sulking on her bed, had suddenly stood up and walked straight to Ruby and hugged her.

Later that day Ruby and Yang had finally arrived on the campus, one thing that had stuck out for Ruby was all the gossiping, from the small bits and pieces she had picked up while wandering the campus, there was a supposed delinquent that is expected to be attending Beacon. Ruby had found consistencies in all the rumours: "I heard that she put a kid into the Emergency" one student with scraggly blonde hair spoke in a hushed tone, "I heard that she cheated her way into the school!" another boy almost yelled, "I was told by Coco that she was apart of _that_ group." A girl spoke to a rabbit faunus. If there was one thing Ruby found out from the rumours that this girl's name Blake.

Now Ruby wasn't one to judge a person before they have even met them, but these rumours had piqued Ruby's interest, that was undeniable. "-uby~? Ruby~? Earth to Ruby, come in Ruby!" Yang spoke jokingly while waving her hand in front of Ruby's face. Ruby coming to the realization that she had spaced out, due to this fact her face is brushed with a shade of pink in embarrassment. "S-sorry about that sis... I kinda zoned out." Ruby apologized under her breath and continued to walk.

Blake had made it into Beacon University by luck. It was an undeniable fact. Although she couldn't be any happier, she could finally get away from her past. Blake had grown up on the street with nothing but a rough-spun tunic to her name. Blake had to do things that she wasn't proud of, but it was what she had to do to survive. At least that is what she told herself. When Blake was 7 she joined the White Fang, an organization of advocates of faunus rights. She had joined them in hopes that she could provide herself with a better life, but all hopes of that were dashed when she found out their plans, but at that point it was already to late and she was in the thick of it. By 15 Blake was throw out of 5 different high schools due to bad behaviour.

Blake was broken out of her thoughts when the bus had called her stop over the speakers. Beacon Academy was like it's own small city, it had it's own closed circuit transportation, apartments, stores. Blake had decided to go to the bookstore on the campus, Tuskon's Book Trade. It was quaint shop, nothing fancy but it was beautiful. "Hello. By any chance do you have The Butcher and The Thief?" Blake asking with curiosity painting her voice. "Yes, we actually just got a shipment of the book, would you like a copy?" The burly man asked gently. Blake responded with a slight nod, more focused on the vast selection of the books. "would that be to borrow or buy?" The man asked with the gentle tone remaining in his voice. "To buy please." Blake responded kindly, and then handed the man the money and left the store with her new treasure in tow.

"Sis you need to break out of your shell more, for Oum's sake, we're at Beacon University!" Yang berated to her sister Ruby who was currently nose deep in a book while waiting for the registration lines to subside. Yang's eyebrow twitched in annoyance that her sister was ignoring her. She finally had enough when a mysterious girl wearing a black bow atop her head accidentally bumped into Ruby gently and apologized, but that isn't what made Yang lose her cool. No it was the fact that Ruby had responded to the girl. Yang finally having enough snatched Ruby's book out of her hands and closed it abruptly. "Yang! What the heck was that for?!" Ruby whined to her older sister. "See?! This is what I mean! You need to break out of your shell and start to talk to people!, quit being so awkward! You can start by holding a conversation with me!" Yang curtly spoke to Ruby as to not draw any more attention that Ruby had already drawn with her childish whining.

After the lines passed Ruby and Yang had gotten all of their information which included, dorm number, classroom number, class time, closing and opening hours of the cafeteria. "So little sis what is your dorm number?" Yang asked hoping that she would be close to her sister. "I got Ozpin wing, room 625." Ruby responded curtly just waiting to get to her room and lie down and read. After Ruby finished her sentence Yang's face turned from that of joy, to that of melancholy. "Oh I got Goodwitch wing, room 223." Yang seemed glum as she spoke.

Blake was on her way to the registry to collect her information packet, when suddenly she bumped into a younger girl who was nose deep in a book. "Sorry." Blake spoke softly as she walked by, when she heard the girl "It's alright." as the girl in red spoke it sounded monotone. Shaking the thought of the encounter out of her mind Blake continued and got her information packet. "Ozpin wing, room 625." Blake repeated what she read on the paper.

Ruby had said goodbye to her sister as they went to the opposite ends of the quad. When Ruby arrived at her dorm she found the door left wide open, Ruby stood alert as she quietly snuck into the dorm. As Ruby turned the corner of the main hall she found a girl with long black hair that seemed almost as empty as space, standing in her dorm's kitchen preparing food. "Please tell me what you are doing in my dorm?" The girl spoke coldly as she continued to prepare her food. Ruby thought this girl was crazy _'Her Dorm?!'_ "Well if you must know this is my dorm. You must have misread your packet." Ruby said calmly trying not to sound stuck up. "Okay, so it must seem we are roommates. That would also explain the two bedrooms." The girl said while turning around slowly yet gracefully. Ruby was in awe this girl was beautiful! Her eyes like gold, bright and precious. Her face was a glistening white like porcelain.

Blake finished making a sandwich and sat down with her apparent roommate. Blake couldn't help but stare. _'Damn! Why does my roommate have to be so damn cute!'_ Blake cursed under her breath at her thoughts, while trying to learn more about this girl, Ruby. Her name is Ruby. "So what's your name?" That question made Blake freeze. It was a question that haunted her where ever she goes.

 **(A/n): And that is chapter 1 done! I know that not many people are going to see this story let alone read this, but if you do please leave a review and follow, and share this story if you enjoyed it! The pairings for this fic shall be: Blake X Ruby, Jaune X Yang, Weiss X Neo, Ozpin X Glynda(not focused on), Nora X Ren, Pyrrha X Scarlet, Neptune X Sun. Anyways this has been Shade Flannery signing out!**


End file.
